Cours particulier
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella et Alice sont amie depuis longtemps, un soir cette dernière l'invite chez les Cullens. Et si leurs amitiés n'étais pas juste de l'amitié ? OS - Lemon / Slash


**situation de Départ :**

**Alice et Bella sont amie depuis son arrivée à Forks.**

**Bella ne connais pas Edward car il était en voyage pendant ces 2 dernieres années.**

**Alice est séparée de Jasper depuis un moment déja.**

**Os entièrement de moi.**

**Les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer.**

**POV Bella  
**

**Attention Lemon/Slash**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

.

Cours particulier :

Ce soir la, j'étais invité à passer la soirée chez la famille Cullen qui organisait une fête pour le retard de leurs fils Edward que je ne connaissais que de nom.

Alice s'était bien sure chargée de tout les préparatifs en ce qui concernait la fête, il était 20heures30 lorsque je garais ma voiture dans l'allée devant leurs maison avant de frapper à la porte.

-Bella ! fit Alice en m'ouvrant avant de me serrer contre elle.

-Doucement Alice, tu m'étouffes !

-Excuse moi, c'est juste que tu m'as manquée !

-Bien sure, on s'est vue il y a 3 heures de ca mais bon…

-3 heures c'est déjà bien trop long loin de ma meilleure amie, me dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle m'invitait à entrer.

Traversant le hall d'entrée, Alice me débarrassa de ma veste et m'entrainant avec elle vers le salon ou j'aperçu enfin son frère ainé.

-Bella laisse moi te présenter Edward, mon frère. Edward, je te présente Bella ma meilleure amie et confidente.

-Enchantée, répondit-je envoutée par ses yeux ocre.

-Le plaisir est partagé, me répondit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

-Tu veux boire quelques choses ? me proposa Alice. Tu connais Esmée, quand elle a su que je t'avais invitée, elle a tenu à ce qu'on fasse les choses en grand.

-Et tu ne l'as pas aidée bien sure ?

-Juste un peu, me répondit-elle en me tendant une coupe de jus d'orange.

La soirée battais son plein, plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais que de nom avaient été invitées. Je passais la majorité de la soirée en compagnie d'Alice.

-Dit moi Bella, j'ai l'impression que mon frère ne te laisse pas indifférente. Je me trompe ?

-Il est pas mal, c'est sure…

-Mais encore ?

-Est-ce qu'on est obligée d'en parler ici ?

-On peut monter si tu veux ?

-Je préfère oui…

Fuyant la foule, nous nous réfugions à l'étage dans la chambre d'Alice.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle alors que je me laissais tombée sur son lit.

-Pas trop non…

-Ou est le problème ?

-Ton frère…

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Il me plait …

-Et donc ?

-Bon sang est ce que tu l'as vu ? Comment est ce qu'un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à moi ?

-Bella …

-Oh quoi, tu sais que j'ai raison !

-Ce n'est pas mon avis et tu le sais …

-M'ouais…

-Quel est le vrai problème ? me demanda-t-elle plus sérieuse en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes…

-Bella, c'est à moi que tu parles. On s'est toujours tout dit, alors vas y, je t'écoute.

-Quel âge à ton frère ? d'un point de vue vampirique j'entends.

-101 ans pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a bien plus d'expérience que moi.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! m'exclamais-je. Bon sang Alice, je n'ai même jamais été embrassée par un homme !

-C'est ca qui te dérange tant ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculisée Alice…

-Si ce n'est que ca, j'ai la solution !

-Je serais ravie de l'entendre.

-Je vais t'apprendre moi !

-Excuse-moi ?!

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Alice, est ce que tu réalises ce que tu me propose ?

-Je propose juste d'aider une amie, il n'y rien à chercher de plus la dedans.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Bien sure que si ! Allais lève-toi !

Me tirant le bras, elle me releva d'un geste.

-Alors pour commencer, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a trois sortes de baisers.

-Alice…

-Le baiser classique ou tu poses juste tes lèvres sur celles de l'intéressé, le baiser tendre qui consiste à donner envie à l'autre de recommencer tout de suite et puis, le baiser passionné qui est lui un mélange des deux autres. Le but du jeu étant de donné envie à l'autre de ne plus te laisser filer.

-Je vois…

-Mets-y un peu du tiens Bella, protesta Alice. Bien on commence en douceur, d'accord ?

-Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix ?

-Pas trop non, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Puisqu'il le faut…

-Sage décision, me fit Alice avant de se rapprocher de moi.

Elle posa doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser chaste.

-Je te dégoute tant que ça ? me demanda-t-elle peu de temps âpres.

-Je te dirais ca dans cinq minutes.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels avant de continuer.

-Passons au second baiser, me dit Alice dans un sourire.

-Allons-y.

Se pencha vers moi, elle effleura mes lèvres des siennes et fit glisser le bout de sa langue avec lenteur avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Fraise, souffla-t-elle après ce baiser.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Tu as mit du gloss à la fraise, j'ai toujours adoré ca, me dit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Peu de gens le savent, me répondit-elle. Prête pour le dernier baiser ?

-On a commencé alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

-La je reconnais la Bella que j'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme alors que pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, elle possédait mes lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, elle jouait avec sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de la glisser lentement dans ma bouche, caressant ma langue avec envie. Je me surpris à soupirer d'envie dans ce baiser alors que nos langue s'entremêlaient avec passion. Poussée par un élan de folie, je me relevais sans rompre notre échange et vient m'asseoir à califourchon sur Alice qui posa ces mains sur mes cuisses. Nous nous embrassions avec une fougue non dissimulée alors que j'étouffais un gémissement dans ma gorge. C'est ce qui poussa Alice à prendre de l'assurance, empoignant mes fesses, elle me souleva pour me plaquer sur le lit, elle sur moi. Ayant retrouvé la raison, je rompis notre échange à la recherche d'oxygène.

-Waouh, soufflais-je. Qu'est ce que c'était que ca ?

-Je..Je l'ignore…

-C'était …inattendu…

-Mais tellement bon, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-Alice, je ne crois pas que…

-Tu as raison, répondit-elle en reprenant elle aussi ces esprits. On s'est laissée emportée…

-Oui je…ca n'aurais pas du arriver…

Se dégageant de moi, je vis Alice secouer la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de redescendre, proposais-je alors que ma respiration était toujours saccadée.

-Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y…

Quittant la chambre d'Alice, nous regagnions la soirée qui battais son plein au rez de chaussée.

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement, Alice me fuyais et je la fuyais.

-Bonsoir, fit Edward en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je en souriant poliment.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

-Oui oui, ca va.

-Tu es sure ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Alice est totalement différente depuis que vous êtes redescendue.

-Laissons donc Alice de coté et parles moi plutôt de toi, dit-je avec un sourire qui ne ressemblais pas.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire, répondis-je en souriant.

-Huumm tu sais déjà pas mal de chose il me semble, Alice a du te raconter plein d'histoire pas forcément joyeuse à mon sujet.

-C'est pas faux.

-Depuis quand vous vous connaissez vous deux ?

-Alice et moi ? Ohh c'est une longue histoire

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai du temps devant moi et j'aime ta compagnie.

-Si tu insistes, laisse-moi me rappeler.

-Prend ton temps.

-La première fois qu'on s'est adressée la parole, je pense que ca devait être en cours de biologie. J'étais arrivée en retard et la seule place qu'il restait était celle du fond, à coté d'elle. Je me suis faufilée vers le fond sans me faire remarquée et elle m'a glissé ses notes. A la fin du cours, je l'ai attendue pour la remerciée et de fil en aiguille on est devenue amie.

-Et comment as-tu découvert pour nous ?

-Par hasard, un jour j'ai surpris une conversation entre Alice et Jasper. Elle m'a tout de suite entrainée à l'écart et m'as fait jurée de n'en parler à personne.

-Tu n'as pas été effrayée ?

-Effrayée ? mmhh non pas vraiment, je connaissais déjà bien Alice, j'ai préférer ne pas la juger trop vite. Nous avons beaucoup parlée toute les deux à ce sujet et elle m'a aidé à mieux vous comprendre.

-C'est donc pour ca que vous vous entendez si bien ?

-Alice a confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en elle. Elle m'a fait confiance en me confiant votre secret et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Rien ne l'y forçais pourtant mais elle l'as fais, j'apprécie cette facette d'Alice.

-Je comprends oui, Alice est une petite sœur géniale.

-Je n'en doute pas, dis-Je en souriant.

-Et à part ma petite sœur, tu traines avec qui au lycée ?

-Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Alice, on se complète elle et moi. Si ta question était de savoir si je fréquente quelqu'un, la réponse est non. Répondis-je en souriant alors que je croisais le regard d'Alice avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du salon.

-C'est toujours bon à savoir, me fit Edward.

Plus tard, lorsque vint le moment de rentrer chez moi, Edward me raccompagna à la porte.

-Ca m'as fais plaisir de te connaitre Isabella, me dit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

-Juste Bella, le corrigeais-je.

-J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir un de ces jours, si ca te dit bien sure !?

-Pourquoi pas, dis-je en souriant moi aussi.

-Bien, à bientôt alors. Dors bien, me dit-il.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant poliment.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en aller, je sentis son bras me retenir m'attirant contre lui pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, il s'était montré moins tendre qu'Alice auparavant, je me surpris à rompre ce baiser.

-Quelques choses ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Je comprends, j'arrive trop tard.

-C'est juste que…

-Elle est dans sa chambre, me fit Edward.

-Quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alice, elle est dans sa chambre.

Avait-il compris la raison de mon refus ? Me demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alice t'expliquera, me dit-il dans un sourire. Je crois qu'elle t'attend.

-Merci, répondis-je avant de gagner l'étage.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice, je frappais à sa porte.

-C'est ouvert, lança-t-elle à travers la porte.

Ouvrant la porte, je remarquais qu'elle écoutait de la musique, allongée sur son lit le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant le plafond.

-Bella ? s'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-N'as-tu rien de plus intéressant à faire ? me demanda-t-elle froidement en se recouchant.

-Alice…

-Je pensais que tu serais avec Edward à l'heure qu'il est. Apres tout, vous deviez avoir plein de chose à faire non ?

-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire des choses, répondis-je.

Je fus surprise par ma propre audace, alors qu'elle relevait la tête encore une fois.

-Répète-moi ca, me dit-elle.

-Je vais plutôt te le montrer, lui dis-Je en traversant la pièce pour grimper sur le lit et m'emparer de ces lèvres.

-Bella, souffla-t-elle en me repoussant, je ne crois pas que…

-Chuuuttt, soufflais-je en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ca toute la soirée, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains sur mes cuisses…

-Bella …

-N'en as-tu pas envie ? demandais-je déçue.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable…

-Je ne suis pas raisonnable, lui dit-je avant de réclamer ces lèvres.

Je savais qu'elle lutait pour ne pas m'accorder sa langue, mais j'avais eu un très bon professeur. Suçotant sa lèvre inférieur avec envie, elle fini par céder et m'embrassa avec fougue. Posant ces mains sur mes cuisses, elle en profita pour se relever alors que je commençais à défaire son chemisier.

-Bella…tu es sure que…

-C'est que je veux oui

-Tu ne regretteras pas après ?

-Comment je pourrais regretter alors que j'en meurs d'envie ?

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de m'embrasser dans le cou alors que je la débarrassais enfin de son chemisier. Elle soupira de bonheur lorsque je posais mes mains sur ces hanches nues.

-J'ai envie de toi Bella, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Répondant à son envie, je retirais moi-même mon haut avant qu'elle n'inverse nos positions de la même façon que plusieurs heures auparavant. Elle couvrit le haut de mon corps de baiser alors qu'elle faisait glisser une main entre nous pour défaire mon jeans. Quelques temps plus tard, nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtement l'une devant l'autre, Alice me dévorant des yeux.

-Repousse moi maintenant Bella si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, sinon je pense qu'après je n'y arriverais plus

-Je ne te repousserais pas, soufflais-je à son oreille.

M'embrassant avec envie, elle délaissa mes lèvres pour descendre le long de mon corps qu'elle couvrait de baiser. Arrivée à mon bas ventre, elle fit doucement glisser mon boxer avant de s'atteler à me faire du bien.

-Alice ! lançais-je à travers la pièce alors qu'elle me caressait avec lenteur.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, je saisis la télécommande de la stéréo et en augmentais le volume. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes gémissements lorsque sa langue glissait en moi avec envie. Ses mains ce promenaient sur mon corps alors qu'elle me caressait encore et encore. Peu de temps après, je fus parcourue d'un long frisson alors que je son nom s'échappais lentement de ma gorge. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de venir réclamer mes lèvres qu'elle dévora de baiser. Je répondais à son envie, profitant de son inattention pour inverser les rôles, elle rit doucement de mon initiative alors que je l'embrassais sur le corps, faisant courir ma langue sur son sein droit.

-Bella, gémit-elle avec lenteur.

Ce gémissement me donna confiance en moi alors que je descendais vers son bas ventre. Arrivée au seul morceau de tissu qui me barrait encore la route, j'hésitais un moment.

-Bella, ne te sent pas obligée d'accord ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'ai envie de te faire du bien, répondit-je en faisant glisser son shorty rouge sang.

Prenant exemple sur les caresses d'Alice, je m'attelais à lui faire du bien, faisait glisser ma langue en elle.

-Bella ! gémit-elle alors qu'elle se tortillait sous moi.

Prenant plus d'assurance, je fis glisser un doigt en elle alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière.

-Oh Bella, c'est tellement bon ! lança-t-elle peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Je posais un dernier baiser sur son bas ventre avant de venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Comment c'étais ? lui demandais-je à voix basse.

-C'était parfais et tellement délicieux, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Pour moi aussi, répondit-j'en me calant dans les bras de mon ancienne amie, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

-Bella ?

-Hum hum ?

-Je crois que je dois bien l'admettre…j'ai toujours été attirée par toi.

-Je crois que ca a toujours été réciproque, lui dit-je en souriant.

-Bella ?

-Hum ?

-Je crois que je entrain de tombée amoureuse de toi.

-Alice ?

-Hum ?

-Je crois qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà fait.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, elle caressa mon dos d'un geste tendre alors que je m'endormais dans ces bras pour le reste de la nuit et peut-être même de la vie.

* * *

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Lachez vos review**

**Biz'**


End file.
